Vandrag Empire
'The Vandrag State' 'History:' Thousands of years since the first cities of the Vandrag State began, and its rulers are already under ruthless conquest. In the quest for military domination, each state dedicated most of its economical assets to military research and development, only to dwindle the remaining money circulating around the already unstable economy. In the last desperate attempt to steal assets from their enemies, each state waged nuclear war, collapsing the Vandragian population by a staggering 45%. In the edge of literal collapse, a new ruler emerged, Neo Prime, and combined the states under the quest for technological advancement and one single utopian society. Though already able for advanced space flight with the use of Newtonic travel, Neo Prime suggests its safer and for the better to wait until advanced technologies emerge. As we do so, we can create large fleets and refit them as technology progresses. "The Vandrags needed a goal to strive towards, an idea worth fighting for. And when we all step in unison, we're assured that nothing can stop us." Basic Information: Full name: The Vandrag State Race: Vandragians People: Estimated 4,200,000,000,000 Tech tier: Undecided The Vandrag State has the capability to create AI with complete sentience but has never been truly produced in fear of its superiority over its biological counterparts. Its corporations were also known for its ability to fabricate and genetically augment life, but such experiments were not reassuringly confirmed by the public. Their nano and quantum manipulation technology has been known to be able to manufacture immensely sizable objects; no such projects have been confirmed by the Vandrag Government or its corporations. As of now, the Vandrag State can only be speculative as an advanced-Teir 2 or early-Teir 1 technological power (perhaps even lower, but such is barely possible). Government type: Corporate Dictatorship Prime Overseer: Neo Prime Economy level: Flourishing Political attitude: Nationalist Most influential corporations: Ishuk Hull Design and Assembly, Neuroscience and Robotics Institute of Vandragian State, NAN Inc., Center of Cloning and Genetic Modifications, QuantamLink 'Vandragian Government:' The Vandrag State is ruled with a single Prime Overseer, ruling with virtually absolute power, usually advised by two official government branches: The House of Wealth and The House of Technology. A third branch, usually kept in reserve for any impending wars, is The House of War. Each house consists of four main members, handpicked by the Prime Overseer, and twenty five other government members, sent by the main corporates of the Vandrag State. The Vandrag State is considered to be a corperate dictatorship. Despite the name "The Vandragian Government," it is not one single, unified government. *The Prime Overseer : The Prime Overseer, originally and still is Neo Prime, controls the Vandrag State. The Prime Overseer, despite his absolute power, may not choose his/her own heir, but is instead, elected by the people. The Prime Overseer can do what ever he/she wishes to do. *The House of Wealth : The house of the Vandrag State that usually concerns itself with wealth related issues or laws. * The House of Technology : The house of the Vandrag State that usually concerns itself with technological related issues or laws. *The House of War Dormant house that is usually summoned on the imminence of war. The Succession System Every registered citizen or resident of the Vandrag State will be forced to have a complete understanding of the candidates registered by each House; each House will choose their candidates by having each corporate representitive compete against one another in a large, formal debate where the members of the House will elect the most "better" member. Every four years, an election for the successor will reset; all literal citizens are required to vote. At the time of the Prime Overseer's death, the candidate that has been last/most recently elected will be the ruling successor. The Vandragian Corporate Nav'y The Corporate Navy has a split census between Vandragians and robotic AIs; why this fair balance of man and machine? The Vandragians fear that the perfection of AI technology could result in their sentient selves; they're currently finding ways to program a blockade to their ability to "think freely." The Corporate Navy is consisted of several corperations, each of them running a competitive industry in the Vandragian economy. Each corporate controls their own fleet, while the Vandragian government control its own. Top 4 Largest Navies from Top to Bottom: #The Vandragian Government #Vandragian Army Academy #Ishuk Hull Design and Ship Assembly #Neuroscience and Robotics Institute of the Vandragian State (mainly science vessels) 'Additional Military Information Current Active Fleets: Vandragian Army Academy, Ishuk Hull Design and Ship Assembly, QuantamLink, BioScience and Molecular Engineering, Infinity Life Inc. Active Overall Carriers: 10 Active Overall Cruisers/Destroyers: 83 Active Overall Frigates: 236 Active Overall Corvettes: 762 Active Overall Missle Boats: 927 Active Overall Fighter Squadrons: 1650 'Military Classes' There are currently four main classes of soldiers in the Vandragian Army Academy, each of them equally outfitted with the best equipment, neurological augmentations, and trained to be disciplined, strict, and logical on the battlefield. Every soldier that works in the service have increase psychological, neurological, and physical capabilities. Each soldier is cloned; the original copy stored in cryo containers while the active one, whose memory is erased, serves in the force. If killed or missing in action, the active clone will be shut down and a new clone will be activated, resuming with the memories of the past clone. Once retired, the soldier will be killed and reactivated in the original clone, where all his memories will be given back and is left free to relive his life. *Vexillarius ** The main, standardized soldier. * Palatinae ** The royal guard of the Vandragian Army. They mainly protect the political members from foreign and domestic threats. *Velites ** They are elitists and serve in the armed forces for their entire life. Much more elite than a Vadrists, they run and host crucial operations. *Beneficiarius ** Genetically and sub-atomically modified soldiers which are given the ability to optimize their telekinesis-given abilities. Robotic AIs follow the same class of military, and are usually as good and adaptive as their biolgoical counterparts. However, they suffer from the lack of survival senses that the Vandragians have decided to "keep." C'urrently In-Use Equipment' The current models for each reiteration of our models will only present their names, nothing else. Upon the hiring of mercenaries do the State's corporations allow the client to give more insight upon the models used to perform the tasks the client has assigned them to. 'Armor' *V-Armor: Flexible, light armor used for many close-quarter and infantry-based situations. ** Current reiterations: *** V-10 *** V-15 *** V-20 *** V-25 (in development) '' * TITAN: Heavy, mechanized suits used for open battlefield and anti-armor/vehicular situations. ** '''Current reiterations:' *** TITAN 5.0 *** TITAN 6.0 *** TITAN 7.0 (in development) 'Hand-Held Weapons/Munitions ' 'Hand-Held Weapons:' * SBMs: Sub-machine gun that uses a variety of bullets. It's light weight, has absolutely almost no recoil, and is compact. ** Current reiterations: *** SBM-45 *** SBM-55 (revising) *** SBM-65 *** SBM-75 (in development) * MMGs: Machine guns capable of piercing regular armor even with blunt bullets; they pound tons of force. Capable of shooting a variety of bullets. ** Current reiterations: *** MMG-100 *** MMG-250 *** MMG-450 (in development) * RAAs: Multi-rocket/missile launcher capable of rapid reloading and shooting AI-controlled ammunition; the explosion depends on the munition(s) used. ** Current reiterations: *** 8-RAA *** 10-RAA *** 12-RAA *** 14-RAA (in development) *** 16-RAA (in development) * GLs: Multi-grenade/projectile launcher capable of rapid reloading and shooting a wide variety of weapons, depending on the munition(s) used. ** Current reiterations: *** GL-3 *** GL-5 *** GL-7 'Munitions:' Munition types apply to every type of weapon manufactured by the State's corporations. Each reiteration of any weapon with increasing numbers means an increase an efficiency on the battlefield. * Extortion: Extortion munitions create a bright trail used to distract enemies. It also stuns enemies upon impact with a sudden burst of electrical particles. * Quantum: Bullets that could teleport in short distances; used for extremely secretive operations. This form of weaponry has not been mastered yet and may lead to the deformation of its physical surroundings. * Incendiary: Incendiary munitions create fiery explosions upon impact. * Radioactive: Munitions heated to a certain temperature and consisted of radioactive materials for armor decay and penetration. * Propulsive: Munitions with propulsion engines to counteract forces of gravity; used for extremely long range encounters. * AI-Controlled: Munitions with built-in artificial intelligence to help guide itself towards its intended victim. * Explosive: Munitions that explode upon impact. * Basic: Basic, metallic munitions. 'Vandrag Technological Specifications ' Introduction: 'The Vandrag State is known for its social focus on achieving supreme technological superiority. It will concern itself with any foreign situation or regards associated with technological advancements or discoveries. The Vandrag State currently specializes in nano-scaled robotics, artificial intelligence, sub-atomic particle manipulation, and biotechnology. According to the Head of the House of Technology, ''"the focus on minute and sub-atomic scaled sciences and the enhancement on research capabilities allows us to achieve our ultimate goal: intergalactic scholarly prestige." '' 'Ship Classes Introduction: The following ship classes are in current use. 'Warships:' Carriers: *Clufiamoian Class : At a length of 1.8km, the Clufiamoian class can hold up to eight full squadrons of fighters or missle boats. Equipped with the most advanced Vandragian shields and flak defense and ECM systems, the Clufiamoian class is capable of minor coloy or space station assault (along with the support of siege-based cruisers/destroyers) or major support operations. :: Class: Carrier :: Length: 1.8km :: Main purpose: Invasions or major support operations. :: *Vrouian Class : At a length of 5km, one of the largest ships in the fleet, the Vrouian class can hold up to fourteen full squadrons of fighters or missle boats and even a 3 to 5 frigates or corvettes. Equipped with the most advanced Vandragian shields and flak defense and ECM systems, the Vrouian class is capable world-wide invasion (along with the support of siege-based destroyers). The Vruoian is also capable of electronic warfare. :: Class: Carrier :: Length: 5km :: Main purpose: Full-scale invasions or major support operations. Cruiser/Destroyers: *Iavru Class : At a length of 700m, the Iavru class is one of the smaller warships out there. Despite its size, the Iavru class is fitted with the best automated weapons systems and ECCM system. It has a moderately effective flak system for anti-fighter firepower, shield, and armor. It also contains ECM systems. It is fitted with an anti-matter engine with magnetic acceleration drive. :: Class: Cruiser :: Length: 700m :: Main purpose: Support and/or assault operations. * Cliasiian Class : At a length of a 1km, the Cliassian class is a siege-based destroyer. It is fitted with the best automated weapons and ECCM systems. It has a moderately effective flak system, experimental shield and armor system. The Cliasiian class is fitted with an effective ECM system. It's weapons can fire at both ships and at space structures or colonies. It is fitted with an anti-matter engine and can use stargate systems. :: Class: Cruiser :: Length: 1km :: Main purpose: Support and/or assault operations. *Stoayeu Class (Experimental) : -Classified- :: Class: Destroyer :: Length: Classified :: Main purpose: Classified. *Kluxevaiian Class : At a length of 7km, the Kluxevaiian is the flag ship of the militarian house of the Vandrag State. It is fitted with experimental automated weapon and ECCM systems, the best advanced flak system, and the hardest experimental shield and armor systems. The Kluxevaiian class can also fire a laser capable of disabling ships that cross its path. However, doing so will make the Kluxevaiian immobile and open to attack for ten minutes. It is fitted with an anti-matter engine and can fleet-warp using magnetic acceleration. :: Class: Destroyer :: Length: 7km :: Main purpose: Major support and/or assault operations and full-scale invasions. Frigates: *Scimitar Class :: At a length of 250m, the Scimitar class is a basic support, defense, or exploration based frigate. It is an agile ship, fit with an anti-matter engine and magnetic acceleration drive. The Scimitar is also fit with a combat drive, intigrated with the ECM and ECCM systems for the best combat agility. It is fitted with the best minor flak system for defense against fighters and a moderately high effective weapons system. The Scimitar Class is capable of advanced electronic warfare. :: Class: Frigate :: Length: 250m :: Main purpose: *Postieian Class :: At a length of 500m, the Postieian class is the largest frigate class in the Vadragian Fleet. It is fit with an advanced flak system and advanced torpedo bay and weapons system. The Postieian class is capable of long-range support via missles and electronic warfare. :: :: Colonies/Major Cities Planet/Moon: Vandor *City: The District of the State/The Capital **Population: 1,500,000,000 **Importance: Capital of the Vandrag State **Description: The City is dug inside and on top of large mile-wide and mile-tall canyons that scar that specific area of the planet. Each building is connected through a network of bridges in which residents may easily commute to their destination. It's built inside a seemingly-invisible shield that can only be detected through magnetic distortion, and can only be destroyed by -classified-. Large weapons, being updated every time possible, guard the walls and skies of the city, almost making it impenetrable to invading fleets. Underneath the canyons lay the humongous factories that are working day and night, operating with green and power efficiency. Planet/Moon: Heimveil Planet/Moon: Regnuv Noteable Information :*Borders to the Vandrag homeland are closed to all foreigners. Passtrassing is a sign of war. :*Until now, the Vandragian State remains silent about their exploration and militarian whereabouts. :*Recently, as reported by the Ishuk Hull Design and Assembly, the "Vandrag Government has declared a complete evacuation, isolation, and securing of the moon, Vardan." Vardan being one of the two moons that orbit Vandor. Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:Vandrag State